1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to improvements in conveyor chains and more particularly to improvements in the design of removably connected cooperable chain links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many chain link designs are in use for conveyor operations. Frequently, these designs have links of identical size and shape. Some designs have the additional attribute of manual link detachability. The purpose of a conveyor operation is often accomplished by attaching flights or paddles to some of the links in spaced relation. However, as a consequence of the presently available designs, the flights can typically be fastened only in one orientation to the links, and usually must be permanently fastened.
Continuous sprocket chains with permanently fastened flights are employed frequently as devices to clean barns. The flights scrape the animal waste and bedding to the outside of the barn through a trough in the floor. In order to realize the full labor-saving potential of the conveyor, the waste material is usually carried up an incline at the end of a cycle and expelled into a movable receptacle. A continuous chain used for this purpose thus executes both horizontal and vertical bends while it is laterally advanced through one cycle.
The wear produced by the multi-directional movement and by the strain from scraping heavy loads necessitates the occasional replacement of links or flights. The flights used with most previous hook-type chain designs must be welded to the links because if holes were made through the cross bars or side bars of the link for bolts of sufficient strength to support the conveyor flights and their loads, such holes would cause substantial weakening of the links. Wear of either the links or the flights welded to them requires replacement of the whole unit. Keeping spares of links with welded flights and spares of links without flights defeats the purpose of interchangeability of the links and adds to the cost and inconvenience of maintenance.